


Portada para Alianza, Libro V: Extremos

by ladybook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alianza, Drarry, Extremos, Fanart, Gen, Portada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybook/pseuds/ladybook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portada para Alianza, Libro V: Extremos, de Helena Dax.<br/>No creo que haga falta presentar el fic, porque no debe de haber un solo fan del drarry en español que no lo conozca, pero por si acaso: es una saga absolutamente IM-PRES-CIN-DI-BLE de 7 libros, de los que ya han salido 5 (y esperamos el 6 cualquier día de estos *codazo, codazo, guiño, guiño, que sé que estás ahí*). De hecho, es tan bueno que se sostiene por sí mismo: no hace falta que te interese el drarry, ni siquiera el slash, para disfrutarlo; la calidad de la historia, el misterio, la acción y los personajes son suficientes en sí mismos para atraparte sin remedio. </p><p>Todo parecido con cierto póster de Avengers es pura casualidad. Ejem. ^^U</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portada para Alianza, Libro V: Extremos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helena_Dax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Dax/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alianza, Libro V: Extremos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27236) by Helena_Dax. 



**Author's Note:**

> Dibujo a lápiz, entintado con rotulador de punta fina.  
> Color con Gimp.


End file.
